1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to invasive medical devices. More particularly, this invention relates to ablation of tissue using such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ablation of body tissue using electrical energy is known in the art. The ablation is typically performed by applying alternating currents, for example radiofrequency energy, to the electrodes, at a sufficient power to destroy target tissue. Typically, the electrodes are mounted on the distal tip of a catheter, which is inserted into a subject. The distal tip may be tracked in a number of different ways known in the art, for example by measuring magnetic fields generated at the distal tip by coils external to the subject.
A known difficulty in the use of radiofrequency energy for cardiac tissue ablation is controlling local heating of tissue. There are tradeoffs between the desire to create a sufficiently large lesion to effectively ablate an abnormal tissue focus, or block an aberrant conduction pattern, and the undesirable effects of excessive local heating. If the radiofrequency device creates too small a lesion, then the medical procedure could be less effective, or could require too much time. On the other hand, if tissues are heated excessively then there could be local charring effects, coagulum, and or steam pops due to overheating. Such overheated areas can develop high impedance, and may form a functional barrier to the passage of heat. The use of slower heating provides better control of the ablation, but unduly prolongs the procedure.
Self-regulating tissue ablators have been proposed to achieve the desired control. For example, PCT International Publication WO9600036 discusses ablation of body tissue in which ablating energy is conveyed individually to multiple emitters in a sequence of power pulses. The temperature of each emitter is periodically sensed and compared to a desired temperature established for all emitters to generate a signal individually for each emitter based upon the comparison. The power pulse to each emitter is individually varied, based upon the signal for that emitter to maintain the temperatures of all emitters essentially at the desired temperature during tissue ablation.
Commonly assigned U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0157890, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses performing tissue ablation out by determining a measured temperature of the tissue and a measured power level of transmitted energy to a probe, and controlling the power output level responsively to a function of the measured temperature and the measured power level.